The voice
by MissWalker92
Summary: Pika est un homme grand et fort avec un petit complexe...sa voix. Il était préparé à tout, mais ce qui arriva des suites de cette rencontre, il n'y fut pas préparé du tout. (One-Shot)


**Salut le monde !**

 **Aujourd'hui je me présente pour un nouvel OS sur notre très cher Pika, ce lieutenant de la Donquichotte Family. l'idée m'est venu d'un coup comme ça et _pouf_ voila un OS.**

 **L'écrire m'a fait beaucoup rire j'espère que le lire sera pour vous aussi drôle. ^^**

 **Alors bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **The Voice.**

Lieutenant de la Donquichotte Family, Pika était quelqu'un de fort et de difficilement impressionnable, à vrai dire il en imposait plus qu'autre chose avec sa carrure de golem. Pourtant ce jour-là, Pika fit une rencontre qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier de sitôt.

Arrivé depuis peu au port de Dressrosa, Pika faisait route vers le palais. Depuis qu'il avait 'libéré' le pays de la terreur du roi Riku auprès de Doflamingo, Pika était reconnu comme l'un des héros du pays. Il n'était donc pas surprenant que les gens qu'il croisait sur son chemin se retournent pour le saluer et l'acclamer.  
Passant la tête haute devant les habitants, il cheminait en silence vers le palais. Son silence, qui avait fait de lui un être mystérieux mais néanmoins charismatique, n'inquiétait désormais plus personne. Les gens avaient l'habitude de ce silence, certains disaient qu'il était timide, d'autres qu'il était muet, d'autres encore pensaient que Pika n'avait seulement rien à dire. _S'ils savaient !_

À mi-chemin, Pika leva le nez vers le ciel et observa le palais. Peut-être devrait-il user de ses pouvoirs pour atteindre le palais plus vite au lieu d'attendre l'ascenseur ?

N'ayant pas le temps de se poser davantage la question, Pika sentit quelqu'un le percuter. Quittant le fond de ses pensées, il baissa les yeux et découvrit une frêle et insignifiante jeune femme.

La collision avec le géant l'avait renversée et elle se retrouvait désormais le cul sur le sol pavé. Le chapeau qu'elle portait lui était tombé sur le visage, empêchant le golem de mieux la voir. Lorsqu'elle bougea enfin pour dévoiler son visage, Pika la trouva plutôt jolie. Une longue chevelure blonde platine retombant en de parfaites boucles dorées encadrant un visage fin marqué par deux joues rondouillettes, une bouche aux lèvres rose pâle et au milieu de tout cela deux yeux d'un bleu océan à en faire jalouser plus d'un.  
Lentement et gracieusement la jeune femme se redressa pour se remettre sur ses jambes. Elle épousseta sa tenue composée d'un corset noir et d'une jupe flamenco colorée dans un dégradé allant du rouge jusqu'au orange presque jaune. Une fois qu'elle jugea être assez dépoussiérée, elle leva ses grands yeux bleus vers le colosse et lui sourit amicalement.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.  
\- Il n'y a rien de mal.

Pika retint un hoquet de surprise. Il ne voulait pas parler, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire un mot mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Ses mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

\- Vo…votre voix ? s'exclama la jeune femme, prise au dépourvue.

C'est reparti, se dit Pika, sentant déjà la colère l'envahir. Cette jeune femme avait entendu sa voix et d'une minute à l'autre elle allait se mettre à rire et à se moquer ouvertement de lui. À cause de cela il devrait la tuer et lui faire payer cet affront… car tout le monde ici le savait. Pika était complexé par sa voix trop aiguë.  
Les poings serrés, Pika attendait l'inévitable, mais, à sa grande surprise, rien ne vint.

\- C'est bien malheureux. Vous avez dû attraper un sacré rhume pour que cela impacte à ce point votre voix.  
\- Quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Pika.  
\- Mais ne vous en faites pas, je connais un très bon remède qui vous redonnera une voix digne de l'homme que vous êtes.

Sans attendre de réponse, la blonde attrapa la main géante de Pika et le tira doucement en avant. Trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, le lieutenant chef ne chercha pas à reculer et se laissa mener vers un café tout proche.

\- Attendez moi là, je reviens dans un moment. Lui avait-elle dit avant de partir vers le comptoir.

Laissé seul, assis sur une chaise à une table solitaire, Pika observait la jeune femme faire de curieux mélanges derrière le comptoir où elle s'était installée. Autour de lui, des chuchotements se faisaient entendre. Les clients se demandaient bien ce que pouvait faire l'un des hauts lieutenants de la Family dans un bar comme celui-là.  
Mais Pika n'entendait rien, il ne savait même pas qu'on parlait de lui, son esprit bien trop occupé par cette jeune femme étrange. Ayant entendu sa voix elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui, n'avait même pas ris et si elle avait été surprise de ce timbre de voix, ce n'était que parce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait un rhume.  
Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa sur la chaise à côté de lui.

\- Tenez buvez ça. Dit-elle en lui tendant un grand verre rempli d'un mélange orangé. Ça vous fera du bien.

Pika regarda le fond de son verre d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur fruitée, puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers la jeune femme qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Sur son visage il ne vit pas trace d'une quelconque moquerie, il n'y avait rien d'autre que cette bonté et cette joie de vivre.  
Tardant à boire, la jeune blonde poussa le verre vers Pika.

\- Buvez tant que c'est chaud, c'est beaucoup moins bon une fois que c'est froid.

Cul-sec, Pika vida son verre. Il dû avouer que les senteurs de ce mélange n'étaient rien comparé à son goût, _c'était un délice_. Le liquide chaud mais pas brûlant lui coula dans la gorge, y déposant une agréable sensation de douceur et de chaleur avant de descendre dans son estomac et de le réchauffer de la même façon.  
La jeune femme blonde sourit en voyant qu'il avait tout bu d'une seule traite, puis son regard se détourna vers une pendule accrochée au mur.

\- Oh misère je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je vais être en retard. Elle se leva et posa une main amicale sur le bras de Pika. Je vais devoir vous laisser, le remède fera rapidement effet, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle quitta la table, salua le barman qui lui envoya un sourire en retour, puis passa la porte du café et disparu tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Pika resta un instant interdit face à cette curieuse rencontre puis, jugeant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là, se leva et quitta l'établissement.

Le reste de l'après-midi, et le soir durant le diner avec la Family, Pika ne pipa mot, mais cela ne sembla pas en gêner un seul puisque personne ne lui dit rien, pensant simplement qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Mais en vérité, Pika n'avait cessé de repenser à cette jolie blonde qu'il avait croisée le midi. C'est tout aussi muet, et les pensées occupées, qu'il s'en retourna à sa chambre. L'esprit embrouillé, il ne vit pas l'un des vases tomber, il ne put donc pas le rattraper.

\- Merde ! S'exclama le géant avant de se pétrifier soudainement sous la surprise.

La surprise ne venait pas du fait qu'il avait fait tombé le vase, ni même que celui-ci s'était fracassé en mille morceaux tout en rependant quantité d'eau sur le sol non, tout cela n'avait rien à voir. Sa surprise venait de lui-même, de sa propre voix en vérité.  
Il est déjà arrivé à tout le monde de s'entendre parler avec une voix un peu différente comme, par exemple, cette voix enrouée que l'on avait après une longue période à ne rien dire ou alors cette voix déformée par un rhume particulièrement tenace.  
Mais ce cas-là avait tout d'un miracle.

Habitué à entendre sa voix aiguë digne d'une fillette de 8 ans, Pika n'avait pas su retenir un léger sursaut en entendant cette fois, non pas une voix de crécelle, mais bel est bien une voix d'homme, une voix grave, une voix tonitruante digne d'un géant, _sa voix_ !  
Rapidement, il entra dans sa salle de bain et devant son miroir prononça quelques mots. Pas de doute c'était bien sa voix.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? se demanda-t-il, peu habitué à cette nouvelle voix.

Cherchant comment et pourquoi il s'était opéré un tel changement, le visage d'une jeune femme blonde lui revint à l'esprit.

\- Le remède contre le rhume.

Ce mélange au gout fruité qu'il avait bu, cette boisson qui lui avait fait un bien fou sur le moment… avait changé sa voix. Il ne s'agissait que d'un simple remède contre le rhume, alors comment cela avait-il pu changer sa voix ? Peut-être y avait-il autre chose dans ce verre, peut être que cette femme était une sorcière. Non ! Elle n'était pas une sorcière, pour Pika cette femme et son remède étaient un don du ciel, un ange tombé du ciel pour lui venir en aide.

Face à son miroir Pika sourit comme jamais il n'avait souris : enfin son vœu le plus cher se réalisait. Plus personne ne rirait plus jamais de lui car maintenant il avait une voix grave, une voix menaçante, une voix digne de l'homme qu'il était.

Le lendemain très tôt, la Donquichotte Family eut la surprise de voir une chaise vide à sa table. La chaise de Pika. Ce dernier s'était levé tôt afin de se rendre en ville. Il voulait faire profiter à tous de cette nouvelle voix et peut être même retrouver cette jeune femme blonde rencontrée la veille afin de la remercier comme il se doit, et peut être même la présenter à Doffy, qui sait, peut-être avait-elle d'autres boissons miracle qui pourraient servir à la Family.

Durant sa petite virée matinale, Pika fit ce que jamais il n'avait fait avant ce jour… il répondit aux gens. Chaque fois qu'une personne lui souhaitait le bonjour, il se tournait et répondait, saluant à son tour les gens, qui, ne s'attendant pas à avoir de réponse, furent surpris. Il parvint même à arrêter un groupe de malfrats rien qu'avec sa voix.  
Il se plu à entendre un tout autre genre de chuchotement autour de lui :

\- Tu as vu, c'est Mr. Pika ?  
\- Tu as entendu sa voix, elle est impressionnante.  
\- Je ne l'avais jamais entendu avant, elle donne froid dans le dos.  
\- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne parlait pas. Il ne voulait peut-être pas nous effrayer ?  
\- Sa voix est aussi forte et impressionnante que lui.

Si un simple et faible sourire ornait son visage, Pika exultait de joie et de fierté au fond de lui. Cette nouvelle voix allait être pour lui comme une renaissance. Cette fois, les gens auront peur de lui, et pas seulement à cause de son apparence. Ils trembleront au son de sa voix.  
Passant de nouveau devant le café, il regarda rapidement à l'intérieur mais la jeune et jolie blonde ne semblait pas y être. Il se détourna du café et poursuivit sa route pour déambuler dans les rues et faire partager sa voix merveilleuse à l'île entière.

3 jours passèrent sans que Pika n'ait de nouvelles de cette belle blonde à bouclettes. Il commençait à croire qu'il ne la reverrait pas, alors il laissa tomber et commença même à l'oublier, n'ayant de cesse de penser et repenser à sa voix d'homme viril.

Jusqu'au jour où…

Lentement Pika émergea de son sommeil réparateur et se leva. Le sourire aux lèvres depuis plus de 3 jours, le géant se mit à faire quelques vocalises. Mais ce matin-là quelque chose n'allait pas.  
La panique envahissant peu à peu la moindre parcelle de son corps, Pika se dirigea vers son miroir, faisant fi de ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Devant son propre reflet peint d'inquiétude et d'une certaine peur, il vit ses pires craintes se réaliser… _sa voix aigue était de retour_.

\- NON ! hurla Pika de sa voix de fillette.

Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Tout allait bien jusque-là, sa voix grave, celle qui faisait de lui un homme viril et respecté avait laissé place à une voix de crécelle digne d'une simple gamine… cette voix qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre.  
Ne pouvant croire une telle chose, Pika tenta de s'éclaircir la voix, de prendre un ton grave mais rien de ce qu'il tentait ne fonctionnait. Il décida alors d'aller là où il n'était pas aller depuis plus de 3 jours, le café où il avait rencontré la jeune femme blonde.  
Entrant en grande pompe dans le café, il s'avança et, sans faire de détour, se dirigea vers le comptoir. Écrasant ses mains sur le meuble, il fit sursauter le barman.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda Pika, les dents serré.  
\- Mais… de qui vous parlez ?

Ayant trop peur du colosse face à lui, le barman oublia de se moquer de sa voix et chercha par tous les moyens à répondre à ses attentes.

\- Une femme assez petite, les cheveux blonds bouclés et de grands yeux bleus.  
\- Vous parlez de la jeune femme qui était avec vous il y a quelques jours ? Pika hocha la tête pour affirmer. Je… je suis désolé mais depuis ce jour je ne l'ai pas revue.  
\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Où puis-je la trouver ?  
\- Je l'ignore Mr Pika, je vous jure que je ne sais rien. Depuis un mois elle venait s'asseoir à cette table, là-bas, près de la fenêtre et commandait un café puis regardait au dehors comme si elle attendait quelqu'un… lorsque je vous ai vu entrer avec elle l'autre jour, les yeux pétillants de bonheur j'ai cru que vous étiez celui qu'elle attendait.

Pika recula de quelques pas et réfléchit. La jeune inconnue revenait souvent au café, cela voulait donc dire qu'elle ne devait pas habiter très loin. Il commença ses recherches d'abord dans la rue du café, puis le quartier et continua d'étendre toujours plus ses recherches. Il demanda même l'aide de ses subordonnés mais de toutes les jeunes femmes blondes aux cheveux bouclés qu'ils lui ramenèrent, Pika ne retrouva pas ce doux visage souriant qu'il voulait tant retrouver. Et lorsqu'il eut fouillé l'île entière et retourné chacune des pierres de ce pays, il commença à perdre espoir de la revoir un jour, elle et sa belle voix.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint d'un détail. Le barman lui avait dit qu'elle ne venait que depuis un mois et que, seule, elle regardait les passants, attendant une personne dont elle seule avait identité. Il lui avait également dit que le jour où elle l'avait accompagné au café, elle avait semblé plus heureuse, mais celui qu'elle attendait ne pouvait pas être lui : il ne la connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Ève.

' _\- Oh misère je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je vais être en retard.'_

C'était ce qu'elle avait dit juste avant de le quitter ce jour-là… cela voulait donc dire qu'elle avait du partir et quitter l'île aux cotés de celui qu'elle attendait si patiemment, emportant avec elle les secrets de ce remède aux vertus si miraculeuses.

La déprime l'envahissant, Pika retourna au palais, l'humeur sombre, se déplaçant tel un condamné marchant vers l'échafaud. Tous ceux qui le croisaient dans les couloirs purent l'entendre marmonner :

\- Elle est partie… elle ne reviendra pas… jamais.

Passant à ce moment-là, Doflamingo découvrit l'humeur maussade de son subordonné. Voulant découvrir pourquoi son lieutenant avait le moral dans ses chaussettes, le corsaire aux plumes roses s'avança vers lui, prêt à tuer celui qui avait mis son subordonné et ami dans un était de dépression intense.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Pika ? Qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Dis-le moi que j'aille le tuer.  
\- Non… il ne faut pas la tuer.  
\- La ?  
\- Une femme Doffy… une belle blonde avec de longues boucles d'or et de grands yeux bleus… mais elle est partie.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu te mets dans un état pareil pour une femme ?  
\- Ce n'est pas une femme comme les autres, Doffy. Elle a fait quelque chose d'incroyable.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une femme, tu en trouveras d'autre. Regarde un peu ce pays, il est plein de femmes toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres, tu n'as qu'à tendre le bras pour un trouver une.  
\- Je l'ai cherché partout… mais elle est partie… je ne la retrouverais jamais. Dit Pika, écoutant à peine ce que lui disait Doflamingo.  
\- Pff… si c'est tout ce qui t'inquiète je pourrais la retrouver. Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin.  
\- Tu ferais ça ?

Demandant à son compagnon de le suivre, Doflamingo se rendit dans son bureau, attrapa un escargophone et demanda à ce que les unités d'information se mettent à la recherche de la femme blonde que recherchait Pika. Un portrait-robot très ressemblant avait même été réalisé afin de ne pas commettre d'erreur.  
Pika sentit soudainement l'espoir lui revenir. Le service d'information de Doffy était le meilleur au monde, il avait des yeux et des oreilles dans tout le monde, rien ne pourrait lui échapper et, dans peu de temps, il aurait de nouveau son remède et une voix digne de l'homme qu'il était, dans peu de temps il serait le plus heureux des hommes.

2 jours s'écoulèrent, puis 3, puis 5, puis une semaine… et au bout d'un mois, Doflamingo fit appeler Pika. Ce dernier sentit le sang pulser dans ses veines avec force tellement il était euphorique. Si Doffy l'appelait aussi tard c'était surement pour lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé la fille et qu'elle serait bientôt de nouveau à Dressrosa.

Hélas la nouvelle n'était pas celle attendue. La jeune femme qu'il attendait tant n'avait pas été retrouvée.  
Elle n'était sur aucun des navires qui avait quitté Dressrosa il y a un mois, elle ne se trouvait sur aucune île, elle n'apparaissait sur aucun registre, aucun document pas même chez la marine qui mettait pourtant un point d'honneur à recenser chaque personne en ce bas monde. C'était comme si cette femme n'avait jamais existé, pourtant, Pika en était certain, il n'avait pas rêvé : cette femme était réelle tout autant que son formidable remède.  
Finalement Pika dut se résigner, il ne reverrait plus jamais cette fille et, plus grave encore, plus jamais il n'aurait cette sublime voix qu'elle lui avait donné l'espace d'un instant.

\- Tu te fais du mal, Pika. Oublie cette femme ça vaudra mieux pour toi. Viens avec moi boire un verre, on trouvera surement une femme qui t'aidera à oublier. Fufufu.  
\- Non, Doffy… il n'y en aura pas d'autre… elle est partie… elle est partie pour toujours.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Une pensée pour ce pauvre Pika qui a perdu ce qui aurais pu être sa voix ou bien une review ? Ou les deux. ^^**

 **KISS le monde !**


End file.
